Hinged orthopedic braces having an adjustable range of hinge rotation, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,481,941 and 4,531,515, both to Rolfes, are known in the art. The braces disclosed therein have selectively positionable pins placed in predetermined holes about the hinge to act as stops limiting the range of hinge rotation and corresponding joint motion in accordance with the needs of the user. For example, it is oftentimes desirable to strictly limit the range of joint motion available to a patient immediately following surgery by limiting the range of hinge rotation that a brace positioned about the joint permits. The braces disclosed by the above-referenced patents are generally effective for this purpose.
Although a limited degree of hinge rotation and corresponding joint motion can be desirable during rehabilitation of the joint, there are situations where it is advantageous to lock the hinge in a fixed position of rotation. For example, hinge rotation can be desirable when the patient is undergoing a controlled exercise regimen or when the patient is relaxing. Yet, the hinge is preferably maintained in a locked position when the patient initially resumes unsupervised activities, such as walking, to avoid reinjury to the joint before it is fully rehabilitated.
As such, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hinge assembly for an orthopedic brace that enables a range of joint motion in one mode of operation and locks the joint into a fixed position in another mode of operation. It is another object of the present invention to provide such a hinge assembly that is operationally simple, requiring a minimum of user dexterity, skill and know-how. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a hinge assembly that readily transitions between the dynamic and static modes of operation with a minimal degree of user intervention. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a hinge assembly that resists undesirable accidental repositioning of the assembly between the modes of operation.